列星頓
(Ricky Dalton) }} Lexington is a city in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Lexington was once a historic town, remembered for its role in the Revolutionary War. Before the Great War it was an industrial town, known by its nickname of "Corvega Town" thanks to the large Corvega assembly plant in the southern part of town. Many buildings were retrofitted to act as structural support for the overpass dividing the town. The ruins of the town became a raider stronghold until the abundance of feral ghouls forced most of the raiders to abandon itVault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 267: "Once known as Corvega Town, thanks to the large plant just south of here, Lexington was where the ancient Revolutionary War started. The statue of the Minuteman still stands in the town square (known as the Battle Green). This was once a Raider stronghold, but that faction fled due to an abundance of Feral Ghouls.", leaving only a small group led by Jared behind in Corvega assembly plant. Layout The town of Lexington is split into two halves by the overpass, with the southern half being comprised almost entirely of the Corvega assembly plant which is now the base of operations for a gang of raiders. The northern half houses the town center, known as the Battle Green, a community park with a Minute Man statue to commemorate the Battle of Lexington. A large, partially rusted sign welcomes visitors to Lexington while the rest of the city is filled with ruined residential and commercial buildings. The overpass itself can be accessed just outside of the Corvega assembly plant by climbing the collapsed roadway. On it, one can find a series of makeshift shelters containing chems and even a locked safe inside the tower adjacent that also contains a car that can explode if shot at by the nearby raiders. The overpass also provides a great vantage point to snipe at the nearby raiders from. Just beyond the large sign is an elevated catwalk with some chems, a sleeping bag, and a nearby chemistry station patrolled by a power-armored raider with a Fat Man who is likely to fire it at the feral ghouls in the area. (This can prove disastrous for players who do not have access to sturdy power armor, especially due to the quest The First Step which low level players will likely do first for extra experience, as it takes place in this location.) This catwalk can be accessed by climbing the adjacent tower. Lexington Pharmacy can be found to the east, under the large overpass. Moving further east behind the raider barricade will reveal an abandoned bus stop. Super Duper Mart and Lexington Bank can be found on the northwest outskirts of town while Mystic Pines can be found on the northwest outskirts, adjacent to the overpass. Lexington apartments can be found to the southeast of the Battle Green under the overpass. Slocum Joe's basement is near the Super Duper Mart, across from the parking garage, and inside a ruined Slocum Joe's. This is actually the exit for the quest Tradecraft. 值得注意的物品 思樂肯咖啡 * There are two Stealth Boys and a mini nuke inside the vault.There is a U.S. Covert Operations Manual on a desk next to an expert terminal in the upper level of the basement room. * There is a fusion core in the room to the left when entering the basement from the pipe or to the right when coming down the stairs. This is the room with the large Defense Intelligence Agency seal on the floor. * There are two Stealth Boys and a mini nuke inside the vault. 自助洗衣店 * 一本逾期圖書在店內北邊出口前桌上，洗衣店位於城鎮的西區，思樂肯咖啡店旁。 鎮內 * 一個迷你核彈在餐廳旁的普洛斯基小型避難所內，由一個士兵骷髏抱著。離可偉佳裝配廠也不遠。 * 動力裝甲 – 從快速旅行點往北走直到你發現鐵軌，順著鐵軌往西南方you'll soon find several overturned train cars. The power armor waits in a (master) locked cage on a flatbed near a large blue train car. A nearby advanced terminal needs to be hacked to access the armor. * 有可能每隔幾天重複獲得核融合核心和掠奪者動力裝甲，攀登上思樂肯咖啡招牌右側的建築外牆棚架，潛入上去偷取掠奪者身上的核融合核心，強行解除他的動力裝甲，輕鬆解決後可直接搶到動力裝甲. * 胖子發射器 - 在發現身穿動力裝甲掠奪者的空中走道內，裡頭已經事先上膛一發核彈，掠奪者也有一發。 * A Vault-Tec lunchbox in the lower level of the parking garage near the Super Duper Mart, inside a car wreck. Another lunchbox can be found behind a desk in a "Liquors" building, which is in the south of Lexington beneath a Nuka-Cola billboard. Acquiring the lunchbox requires an easy jump up from the first floor onto the partially demolished second floor. Another can be found in the Super Duper Mart in the northeast room behind a Nuka-Cola on a high shelf. Notes * Once the quest Tradecraft has started, it is possible to find Synth guards, accompanied by at least one machinegun turret, inhabiting the Slocum Joe's doughnut shop/diner at the north entrance to the area. They are likely to trip the landmines in the area and possibly kill themselves. * After the two window mannequins is a spot infested with feral ghouls that will jump down from the enclosed building bridge. Just outside the stairwell leading to this bridge is an armor crafting station. Appearances Lexington appears only in Fallout 4. 幕後 列星頓是基於現實麻州的列星頓小鎮，距離波士頓西北處不到11哩 ，以打響美國獨立戰爭第一槍著名。遊戲中城鎮的位置遠比現實小鎮更西南方，使得其實際位置接近現實的阿靈頓小鎮。 Gallery Fo4-lexington-concept.png|Lexington concept art FO4 Lexington (1).jpg|Lexington street FO4 Lexington (2).jpg|Basketball court FO4 Lexington Super Duper Mart.jpg|Lexington Super Duper Mart FO4 Lexington (3).jpg Lexington-Sign-Fallout4.jpg|Welcome sign Lexington-Monument-Fallout4.jpg|American Revolutionary War monument FO4 Lexington wideview.jpg|Lexington wideview Lexington lunchbox parking garage.png|Lunchbox in parking garage near the Super Duper Mart Lexington lunchbox Liquors building.png|Liquors building which holds a Vault-Tec lunchbox Lexington lunchbox Nuka-Cola billboard.png|Lunchbox near Nuka-Cola billboard FO4_Behemoth_in_Lexington.png|Behemoth in Lexington References en:Lexington es:Lexington ru:Лексингтон uk:Лексінґтон Category:Fallout 4 locations Category: Fallout 4 districts Category:Lexington